thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Silver Becket
Silver Becket is a tribute made by Annamisasa. She has been updated once and is considered "Finished." The un-updated version of Silver has been in 1 finished games and became 4th. The new updated version has yet to win a game, though. General information Name: Silver Becket District: 9 Gender: Female Age: 16 Personality: Silver was always recjected from society, and no one has ever tried to approach been friendly to her, which has made her extremely closed of. She is kind of a loner, not really on purpose but because no one ever wanted to talk with her or tried to get to know her. She has gotten untrustful towards most people and only really trust Daniel. Because of her treatment when she lived in her city, she's now sorta cold, especially to strangers, and doesn’t let herself trust or be attached to anyone, as she knows no one could ever like her cause of her eyes (no one ever did). She is really is quite kind maybe a little quiet but no one discovered that side of her cause no one other than Daniel was friendly to her. She knows that people could never accept her, and has pretty much told herself to get used to it, and she does get to seem kinda cold cause of that, but she's really not that tough, and does have a soft side. She very rarely smile, only when she's with Daniel. She likes to reflect on and analyse stuff and she’s pretty intelligent as well. She’s very serious and only rarely makes jokes. She's very observant and seem to notice almost everything that is going on around her. Very mysterious. On the outside, her never smiling face, and her piercing snake eyes make her a scary sight, and most people are also afraid of her. Backstory: Silver's father was a scientist working for the Capitol. Before she was born, her mother and father orginally lived in District 3, but moved to 9 cause her father wanted more solitude. Her father was...out there, to say the least. Mentally ill to be more exact. He could never control his anger and terrible things happened when he was angry. When her mother had gotten pregmant, Silver's father was experinmenting with a new anti snake vennon for The Hunger Games. One day he lost his temper, very badly and he forced his wife to swallow it, cutting of her airways so taht she had to open her mouth to breath. The antivennon had not been done correctly and so, Silver's mother was made fatally ill. After Silver's father realized what he had caused, he quickly took her to a hospital. The doctors tried to cure her but failed and the mother died, however they did get Silver out of her stomach before the mother died. But the vennon that had spread in the mother's body had effected how Silver looked. She was born with yellow snake like eyes, piercing and scary. Of course this made everyone distanced from her. Her father became unreachable after the mother died, and he blamed Silver cause of it. Her father always had a bad temper but after her mother died he would lose his temper, every single day, and Silver was lucky if she could go through out the day without getting beaten by him. In school she was bullied both verbally and physically. People called her names. She tried her best to keep in the background, and not cause any attention to her, as that would trigger the bullying but her shiny yellow snake eyes, hindered that. Her life was hell...but it turned even worse. One day it had gotten dark and she was walking home when she was attacked by 5 boys from her school. The boys wanted to "have fun" and no one would miss Silver anyway. Not even her own father. They beat her up and broke many bones in her body and left her in the outskirts of the district. She barely managed to drag herself out in the woods before she fainted. She was found by a man, Evan, who had lived in the same city as her. His daughter had been murdered and he was falsely accused. He had had to flee into the forest, and make everyone believe he was dead. He carried Silver home. Evan had never forgiven himself that his daugther was murdered, and kinda felt that he somehow could have hindered it. He knew he could not leave Silver on the muddy forest floor, bleeding to death. He would never forgive himself. He nursed her to health and Silver got to live in a all cottage with him, and he became her new father. Evan taught her about the woods, and learned her how to throw knives so that she could hunt. After what had happened she always carried a knife with her in her belt. He was the only person who didn't take distance from her, because of her eyes. Silver finally felt happy and so did Evan. Silver had never had a real father and Evan had lost his daugther. But it did not last long. Silver's real father was inraged when he found out that Silver had fled from him. He swore to take revenge on her, and one day, after searching through the woods, he found Evan's cottage. Evan heard Silver's father, and quickly got Silver to hide in a closet. Silver's father entered and saw Evan. He murdered Evan brutally and Silver saw it all happen and could not control herself. She took a knife she always carried with her in her belt, jumped out of her hiding place and killed her real father with a quick stab in the heart. She felt a weird way that she finally had ended her past by killing her father. But Evan had died and her happy future along with it. Now she was alone, living in the forest by herself. She became cold. She swore to live in complete solitude as it seemed that her presence only brought death with her. She killed anyone who got too close to the center of the forest, fearing to be found. In her time of solitude she killed three people who had come to close to her cottage. But one day she found Daniel, a boy around her age, who had ran away from a life of abusement from his parents. Like Silver, he was very injured when Silver found him. Something made Silver hesitate. She was never a killer and felt that Daniiel was special, just like Evan. Silver took him to the cottage and let him stay with her. Daniel became her new Evan. Her new hope. She taught him what she had learned from Evan and they would hunt together. They bonded in weird way. They became the closest friends but they would always have difficulty crossing the border between friends and lovers. Everybody thought she was dead until she came back forest to attend the reaping. Height: 5'5 Appearance: Silver looks creepy, even scary. She could probably have been pretty, but her snake eyes hinders that. Silver's hair is black and lengthed to her chest. When she lived in the city, she had let in all grow out so that she could hide her eyes with it. But since Daniel never minded her eyes, she cut it. She was not embarressed of her eyes in Daniel's presence. Her skin is quite pale, which she got from her father. He barely got out of hte house cause he would keep studying chemisty inside. Her body is thin but not skinny. When she lived with her father, she would not get enough food, however Daniel often let her eat more than him, cause he didn't like to her that skinny, so she got a it of her natrual body weight back. She doesn't have very many muscels. Cause of her creepy apparance, no one ever really seemed to care about her or try to get to know her. She looks like a monster, and was treated so, when she really deserved to much better. Daniel could see that. Weapon: Silver had considered picking up a weapon skill many times throughout her life. She knew she was in danger from getting beaten up, however she had no one to teach her, and her being underfed was also kind of a thing that kept her from training. However when she got to live with Evan, he taught her the art of using knife and''' throwing knives'. She used her throwing knives skills to hunt in the forest. She never thought she would have to use her skills with a knife, however she was proven wrong when she murdered her father. Strengths: Silver has always been trying to seek away from attention. It was not the easiest when you are born with yellow piercing eyes. But she sometimes did succed at walking through the streets without being too noticed. All of this sneaking around has made her very '''stealthy' and is now, even with her snake eyes, almost never discovered by anyone. She would often use this skill to sneak up on people who had ventured to far into the forest so taht she could kill them. Another one of her skills is climbing. Living in a forest, it's kinda important to know how to climb and Silver's ligth weight body could easily make her way through the branches to the top of the trees. Often, Daniel and her would essemble a team, if their game was hiding. Silver would climb a tree, and Daniel would scare the game out of the hiding place, so that it would run past Silver, where she could quickly shoot the game down from the top of her tree. Weaknesses: Silver's body is quite weak, and she was never very strong. She was never really born to have all that great muscles, and her father underfeeding Silver would only add to that. Even with Daniel giving her his extra food, her body really just needed to focus on building itself back up again, rather than getting her stronger muscels. Daniel would therefor always be the one to help with the brute strength things. Because of her not very strong body, Silver doesn't have do well in hand-to-hand combat '''and is easily beaten. The only real reason why she managed to kill her father was her knife skills and the element surprise. However Silver does NOT have a problem with having people around her. It's usually the people that have problem with having her around. However she still does have some '''trust issues and will have a hard time getting attached to people in the arena. Fears: Silver has a fear for being beaten. '''The haunting memories of the boys beating her body, breaking her bones, still make her wake up screaming from nightmares. She also fears that the contact she's gonna have with people will trigger '''bullying because of her eyes. She knew she had to attend the reaping, as it would have been noted that she wasn't dead, yet wasn't at the reaping. Being with people doesn't scare her, but their reactions to her eyes, their judgement of her, their hatred for her simply cause of the way she looks, does. Interview Angle: Silver knows that she will already come across as quite threatning and intemidating just cause of her looks, so she will avoid comming across as even more intemidating. She will however keeps up an mysterious and elusive attitude. Her looks will only increase this. She will keep from revealing any strengths/weakneses, and will not explain anything about her past (if she is asked she will avoid the question, making it clear that she doesn't want to talk about it, making the audience quite annoyed), except that, if she's asked she may talk about a boy waiting for her to get home, a boy who pretty much saved her from a life of solitude. It will still maintain her mysterious apparenace BUT it will also make her seem more of a person. The Capitol audience will not know who this girl is, not know why she looks the way she does, not know her hidden past, but they will know her motivation to win. Bloodbath strategy: She will first meet up with her allies (the few ones she got) and stay in the outskirts with them, trying to get water and knives if there are any close by. She will leave the bloodbath quite early with her allies, and will make an effort to not to cause attention or be targetted by the careers. Token: Daniel had prepared a gift for Silver for her birthday. A necklace, not fancy or anything a simple string with a wooden charm which is shaped as a leaf, that he had carved. As Daniel could not give it to her at her birthday, he silently slipped it into her pocket when she walked past him on the way to the reaping stage. Games Information The 625th Hunger Games (2nd) Author: The Boy With The Pikachu Tattoo Place: 4th of 32nd Died on day: 5 - Final day Training Score: 8 Odds: 12-1, 11-1, 34-1, 50-1, 48-1, 40-1. Allies: Ares Jones, he died on day 2. Kills: None Killed By: Basilisk. Games: Silver got away with her partner in the bloodbath. Later, they were attacked but Silver managed to escape. She worked alone through out the games, avoiding attention and even survived the Corn Mace trial she was faced with. On the last day, in the final fight, a basilisk was realised into the battlefield, and Silver tried to kill it, but it turned it's face to her and looked her in the eyes, killing her. Anna's note: I am so proud of Silver for reaching so far, but REALLY wish she won >.< Specteral Games Author: The Boy With The Pikachu Tattoo Place: 17th of 48th Died on day: 5 Training Score: 9 Odds: 14-1, 12-1 Allies: Satan Lockwood Kills: None Killed By: Animals Games: Silver started off alone and made it quite far. She survived her District 9 Female battle and made into the games. She retrieved a bow and arrow during the bloodbath without confrontatiton. She hid in the mountains until the feast where she participated. While fleeing she ran into Satan Lockwood in the forest, whom she allied with. In the forest, a "storm of mutt" arose. Satan reached to climb to safety but Silver didn't and died. Anna's note: I was so happy to have in these games again giving her another chance, although I am really sad she did not make it futher, I had really high hopes for her. Gallery Silver Reaping.png|Silver - At the Reaping Silver Arena.png|Silver - In the Arena Silver Victor.png|Silver - As a Victor Trivia *This tribute was based of a fictional character I made for the book called "The Sorcerer In the North", in the "Ranger's Apprentice Series". She was made long before I even knew about this wiki. *She used to be the tributes with the longest backstory of mine. *Evan wasn't a part of Silver's backstory before the update. *Her name used to be "Silver Evans". Category:Females Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:16 year olds Category:District 9 Category:Reaped Category:Annamisasa's Tributes